


Angel Wings and Little Green Petals

by TechnoAngelWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Nonsense I literally just make up, Angel Wings, Angst, Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Keeps Miracle the Dog, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Domesticity, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, NB Jack cause I will not write anything else, They/Them Pronouns for Jack Kline, Whump, non beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoAngelWings/pseuds/TechnoAngelWings
Summary: Castiel was brought back almost immediately after Jack became god, but he was too scared to face Dean. Now, both Dean and the angel are unaware the other would want nothing more than to have the other to love. The longing of exiled Cas causes an unwarranted celestial sickness.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Angel Wings and Little Green Petals

Castiel was aware he was awake, although he kept his eyes closed, tossing and turning on the cold ground of what he could only think of as the Empty. He did not want to get up, why couldn't he just rest for once?! An eternal sleep was all the ethereal being wanted, but over and over he was awakened by the universe. The angel huffed and groaned, sitting up and rubbing his face. Grace-blue eyes opened, immediately landing on a grey brick wall. The grey brick wall of the Men of Letters dungeon. "What?" Cas mumbled quietly. Realization and memories swarmed in his head, his confession to Dean, the blank look on the hunters face as he was swallowed by the freezing black tendrils of the Empty. _Oh no, oh no no no._ Dean hadn't reciprocated the seraph's feelings, Cas had expected that he wouldn't, but that was the point! He knew that he would die, he knew he would rest in the Empty and wouldn't have to deal with rejection from the human and he could die in one last move to save his love. Now he was back, somehow, and he had to face Dean, face the man he loved so much directly saying he had no feelings for him. He couldn't handle that, he wasn't ready for that! He needed to leave, though he had nowhere to go. Who knows where the Winchesters were or when they would be back.

Cas shuffled himself, standing up on the concrete floor. The celestial ran a hand through his messy dark hair. Shaking his body to smooth his trenchcoat, Cas felt a weight pulling dully on his back. Whatever had brought him back (Chuck possibly?) had reinstated his previously broken and burnt wings. A small smirk showed on Castiel's face, even through the despair he was feeling. Air wooshed around in the small room as he stretched and flapped his ruffled, obsidian wings. They were quite grimy and dirty... he'd have to clean them, but it felt amazing to have the limbs back together. Castiel's wings were gorgeous, despite their unclean state. They were a gradient of deep blue, purple, and black, freckled delicately with glowing yellow-white spots. An angel's wings are a representation of themselves, Cas' reflecting the image of a galaxy full of shining stars, seemingly both bound by laws stated by another, yet ever creating and experiencing separate, unruly phenomenon. All packaged in a beautiful messy exterior. The nature of a galaxy was quite like Cas in these ways. The wings were incredibly beautiful and the angel was very proud of them. Castiel was inclined to see if he could still fly, he likely could, but he obviously hadn't tried in a while and was out of practice. Flying was freeing and a perfect way to get out of the bunker and not have to confront Dean. Quickly, leather clad feet traversed through the bunker, clunking up the metal stairs and out of the heavy door that marked the entrance to the Men of Letters bunker.

A leisurely autumn breeze moved slowly through the Kansas landscape outdoors. The angel took a moment to breath the cool warmth in, although he didn't technically need to. Sweeping ethereal wings unfolded and stretched out to their full wingspan, each appendage being about 8 feet long. Castiel braced himself and brought his ever present wings up, then pulled them down hard, aiming to land a few feet away as a test. A short time in the air, fractions of a second, and then Cas landed right where he intended to go. He was a little wobbly and out of practice, but the skill had clearly stuck with him in some regards. As he stood, Cas felt something tearing at his throat. Odd. In response, he coughed for a second and the invading feeling went away, he tried not to think of the possibility that he had somehow gotten sick. Now, to leave the bunker, possibly forever. What a depressing thought that was. The angel readied himself, willing the universe to take him wherever it preferred, and he took off in a sound of ruffling wings.

(--)

Sam and Dean stared in silent shock as they watched their son dissipate into the surrounding world, taking his place as god. The older brother looked up at the younger hopefully, "Do... Do you think they brought Cas and Eileen back?" Dean's voice was clearly edged in ambition, he missed the angel and knew his brother would be longing for his girlfriend as well. Sam nodded, smiling in unbridled joy.

"Yea, I do. Jack probably brought them back, I know they did," Moose was attempting to calm his voice, but happiness and excitement leaked through. This was the Winchester's happy ending. Everything seemed to be set in place, a perfect finale. So, Sam and Dean set out for Eileen's house, hoping to find her standing by her car, right where she last was.

As Samuel had hoped, Eileen, though slightly confused, was returned safely outside of her home. She and Sam reunited in a long kiss, full of love. A gust of November air swept up laying leaves, the red and orange fronds creating an almost cinematic scene. Dean sat to the side, leaning against the Impala, incredibly proud of his baby brother, he deserved this. The couple separated, and Sammy signed seemingly a stream of words to Eileen, none of which Dean recognized other than the fingerspelling of his and Cas' names, and Eileen grinned and nodded. They turned to the observing hunter, Sam speaking. "Let's get to the bunker. I believe there's someone waiting for us. For you."

~~~0~~~

The sleek, black Impala parked outside of the underground entrance to the Winchester's home. Dean's stomach was doing cartwheels inside of his body, anxiety tinged with excitement filling his mind. Different outcomes ran their way around the hunter's brain, Cas being shocked and running to him, Castiel's lips on his, spending the rest of his days with the angel. Though the squirrel deliberately avoided thinking about negative situations, unsure if he would be able to handle anything of the sort. For then, he was happy picturing the silly ol' seraph snuggled contently with him on a winters day. He had quite enough of envisioning lonely and sad endings for a lifetime.

3/5ths of Team Free Will 2.5 perused their way through the wide metal door, and down to the war room. Miracle ran up to them as they reached the last step. He trotted up to Eileen, excited to meet a new person. "Who's this?" She giggled, being bombarded by wet doggie kisses.

"Miracle," Dean said after the dog had calmed down. "We found him when everyone else was gone, so he's a miracle," the hunter laughed. "Well, I should... I should go get Cas, right?" A smile spread across Dean's freckled face. Eileen and Sam nodded in response.

"Go get him," Eileen said encouragingly, signing the words as well. Dean grinned back at her gratefully and signed 'Thank You' the best he could, turning and quickly scurrying down to the basement. Sam turned back towards Eileen and engulfed her in a hug.

"I told you he was learning," Sam chuckled, making sure Eileen could see his face. The woman laughed as well and nodded sweetly, laying her head on Sam's shoulder. Sammy smiled, the moment was so calm and perfect. He could only think of their lives improving from there, life was going to be great. Eileen seemed to agree.

"We're safe now, right?" Eileen asked, and Sam nodded in response. They pulled away and Eileen placed a hand on Sam's cheek and tiptoed up to place a kiss on his lips. The couple felt happy and content, they stayed just hugging and enjoying knowing that they were alive and together. Everything was at peace, at least for a few minutes until the unmistakable sound of someone running up stairs could be heard in the bunker. Sam quickly reacted, Eileen being confused as she couldn't hear it, but turned with her boyfriend as he looked towards the basement stairwell. Dean emerged from the doorway, panting with a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong?" Eileen asked, moving closer along with her boyfriend.

"He...," Dean trailed off. "He's not here. I don't think he's back." Tears were forming in the hunter's eyes as he was truly expecting to find Castiel waiting for him. Clutched in his hands was a large purple feather, sparkling with slowly dying stars. Dean didn't cry often, but he couldn't help himself as the tears fell. The Winchesters saved the world, but _Cas was still dead_. He was still stuck alone in the Empty and Dean would never see him again, never tell him how much he meant to him.


End file.
